Hunt Or Be Hunted
by ToInfinityMyLove
Summary: (Changing up the series): After Jess's death, Dean takes Sam along with him on the road. Their first stop is the woman that Dean is afraid will be the next target. Jo Harvelle is a young hunter who Dean can consider to be one of his greatest weaknesses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dean Winchester leaned against his Impala as he listened to the frantic words of a friend of Bobby's. Her daughter had run off to hunt, untrained and alone. She was young, six years younger than dean. Her mother was hysterical, terrified that she would be killed just as her father had years ago.

Bobby had given Ellen Harvelle his number after she had called Bobby in need of help finding her eighteen year old. He had known that she wasn't gonna listen to him so maybe someone closer to her own age would be able to talk some sense into the girl.

"I'll go find her, Ellen," Dean assured the woman before hanging up the phone.

It took him less than five hours to pin point her location. She wasn't using an alias or anything, even used her own credit card to rent out a motel room. The sloppiness of it all made Dean pray that she wasn't dead by the time that he got there. He was three hours away with shitty traffic.

At the motel, Jo Harvelle was pacing back and forth as she read over the news reports. She'd come to the conclusion that it had to be a vampire that was doing all the killings. There were four deaths so far, and more to come if she didn't put a stop to it.

There wasn't much in her father's journal about vampires. Well from the scraps of her father's journal that she had managed to salvage. Her mother had tried to destroy it years ago after her father's death. Jo had taken it from the fire before it was damaged beyond repair.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. Going to the door she peeked through the hole. To her surprise, instead of seeing a maid she saw a man in his mid0twenties wearing a faded brown leather jacket. His hazel eyes glanced around searching for danger. The brown strands of hair shot up in the air.

"Joanna, if you're in there let me in." he said. "I'm a friend of Bobby's."

"Screw off, I can do this myself. I don't need a damn babysitter." she replied.

"I'm not a babysitter. I'm just here to see if your ass is alive. Now the sooner you open the door, the sooner I can get the hell out of here."

With a sigh, Jo opened the door to him. He shoved his way in past her, inspecting the hotel room. There was no salt lining the windows or around the door. No wards no nothing. She was vulnerable to attack. It was a miracle that she hadn't been attacked yet.

"Who said you could come in?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

When he turned to her, that was the moment that Dean Winchester got a good look at her. Joanna Beth Harvelle was a pretty little thing that was for sure. Her blonde locks had a natural curl to them. Her bottom lip pouted a bit as she glared at him with her golden brown eyes. With the tight tank top she wore, Dean got a good glimpse of the small amount of cleavage the top revealed. If she wasn't just a kid and a friend of Bobby's...well she wasn't just anyone though.

"You did when you opened the door," he replied to her. "Do you have any protection way of protecting yourself?"

Leaning down- giving him a better view of her cleavage- she removed a silver knife from her boot. "Then there's a pistol underneath my pillow and some holy water in my bag. Then my shot gun is in the bag too."

"Is that all you have?" he asks.

She nods, blonde hair falling into her face. "Mom had most of Dad's gear locked away. I got what I could when I escaped. Now who exactly are you?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm a friend of Bobby's. Your mom wanted me to come check on you."

"Well I'm fine, now get the hell out."

Dean grins at her. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. Especially with how green you are. It's a miracle you aren't dead yet."

"Oh and why is that?"

"A pretty thing like you? Monster bait." he says, not holding back the truth. "Not to mention the fact that you are so vulnerable for attack. I can't leave you, Joanna, not when you're gonna get yourself killed."

"I can take care of myself." she said, poking his chest. "And it's Jo, not Joanna. No one calls me that except my mom and Bobby."

"Well, Jo, I'm not leaving. You can either except my help or I'll tie you to that bed."

One eyebrow raised at that. "Now, Dean, keep it in your pants. This is purely business."

He chuckled, knowing that she was gonna be a spitfire to deal with.

Together they sat down, going over the case. Dean was able to help fill in anything that her father's journal was missing when it came to the vampires. As they ate greasy burgers from the diner next door, he told her stories of vampire hunts he'd been on. With wide eyes, she listened to his stories with undivided attention.

That night, the duo laid down on the bed next to one another. Dean on top of the covers while Jo was underneath. They slept peacefully in preparation for the hunt that would begin the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sam's girlfriend laid on the room of their bedroom. Her stomach had a large gash in it, blood dripping from it. The flames surrounded her body, burning her up.

Dean pulled his younger brother out of the apartment. As the building continued to burn, Sam fought against Dean trying to return into the building.

"Jess!" Sam kept calling out to the building. "I have to save her."

It was pointless. The woman he loved was dead. Whatever had killed her, was off somewhere killing whoever, whatever he wanted to.

The police, firetruck, and ambulance came in one big parade of flashing lights and sirens. The police gathered witness statements. They took their time interviewing Sam and Dean. Together they managed to make up some bullshit story about seeing a man running off before they saw Jess up on the ceiling.

As the firemen battled the flames, Sam went over the weapons in the trunk of the Impala. Pulling a shotgun out, he inspected it. Making sure that it was good, he turned to his brother saying that he was ready.

They had stayed in town for a week in order to attend Jess's funeral. Whenever they weren't with her family, Sam was busy doing any kind of research he could on whatever killed her. The only thing that he had been able to learn was that it was the same thing that had killed their mother years ago when Sam was still a baby.

Once the funeral was finished, the two brothers started driving. Sam didn't have a clue where his brother was taking him. As long as it led him to whatever killed Jess, that was fine by him.

After three days on the road, Sam finally asked Dean where they were headed.

"I've gotta check up on someone," Dean replies.

"Then why don't you pick up the phone and call?" His younger brother asks.

Dean chuckles, thinking of that someone. "She wouldn't believe it was me. I don't call. It's face to face or nothing when it comes to us."

"She?" Sam asked, interest peeked. "You don't mean to tell me that some woman has captured my brother's heart?"

"Dude, I'm not some blushing virgin that falls in love." Dean punched his brother in the arm. "Jo's a hunter. A young one, but a hunter nonetheless. That thing is going after any woman that's in our lives. I'm not gonna take the chance that she is or isn't on it's hit list."

The Roadhouse was a familiar sight. Dean usually stopped by here every couple of months to check in on the Harvelle women or to meet Bobby here. Ellen was tough as nails, but always made sure that Dean was greeted with a beer when he walked in the door then later on a hot meal and a place to crash.

The sound of an ACDC song in the background greeted the Winchester brothers as they walked in the door. A couple of people sat at the bar drinking their drinks. Other than that the place was dead.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Dean Winchester?" Came a loud voice from behind the bar. A middle-aged woman with mousy brown hair made her way towards the brothers. She pulled the older one into a hug. "It's good to see you, boy."

"Ellen, this is my brother, Sam. Sammy, this is Ellen Harvelle." Dean introduces the two.

"It's nice to me-" Sam started to say but was cut off by a yell.

"You son of a bitch!" A young blonde haired woman said, making her way towards them. Her finger pointed directly at Dean, she poked him hard in the chest. "You were supposed to met me in Iowa to gank that shapeshifter. Instead I had to try to lure a _gay_ shifter away from possible victims."

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." Dean grinned at her.

"Don't smile at me," she rolls her eyes. Turning towards the man next to him, her eyes widen. "This can't be-"

"Yeah it is. This is my brother, Sam, in the flesh." Dean says.

"I'll be damned." she said, taking him in. "He's cute. You didn't tell me that."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe I did that for a reason."

Jo went over to him, kissing his cheek. "No need to pout about it, honey."

Ellen ushered the brothers to sit down at the bar. Jo got them both beers, then went back to taking care of the rest of the customers. Her mother made conversation with the brothers, trying to get a feel on the younger brother. Sam made polite small talk with her, while Dean's eyes wandered over to the blonde bending over to pick up a case of beer.

"Dean, are you listening?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Dean turned towards his brother.

"Ellen asked if we were staying for dinner."

"Of course." he replied. "Is it all right if we crash in the guest bedroom?"

"I'll get Jo to put some clean sheets on the bed." Ellen said before walking over to her daughter. The pair exchanged a few words before Jo headed up the stairs to the apartment above the Roadhouse.

"So what's the deal with her?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You two a thing or...?"

Dean shook his head. "She's twenty-one, Sammy."

"And?"

"She's off limits. That' it, end of discussion."

Later that night, Jo showed the brothers to the guest bedroom even though Dean knew exactly where it was. Sam went into the room, laying down his duffle on the bed. Dean stood outside the room with Jo, staring at her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came," Jo whispered to him. "But why are you here?"

Dean sighs. "Sam's girlfriend was killed by the same thing that killed our mom."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

"I dunno, he won't talk about it." he told her. "Jessica was beautiful, smart, blonde and curvy. Everything that Mom was."

"So what? You think that's how he picks his targets? By how they look?"

"Yeah. Not to mention the fact that Jessica was involved with a Winchester."

Jo cocked her head to the side. "What are you trying to say, Dean?"

"I'm worried that he's gonna go after you next."

"Why? 'Cause I'm blonde and know a Winchester?" she asks.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "I care about you, Jo. You are everything and more that Jessica was. I can't sit around with this gut feeling that you could be next. I refuse to see you up on that ceiling like Sam had to see her."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, Dean."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You won't let it," she says. "Besides, I'm a hunter. I'll shoot him down before it can even touch me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"How long are you boys in town for?" Ellen asks them the next day.

"I dunno, it's up to Dean I guess." Sam replies.

Dean looks up from the sandwich he was eating. "Probably another night. I came to see if Jo wanted to go on a couple of hunts with us."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Could be a few weeks or a few months," he responds vaguely. "I know you don't like her being gone for long, Ellen, but I think she needs to go with us."

Ellen sighs. "I'd rather she go with you than off by herself."

Dean finishes his sandwich before he goes to find the blonde and tell her the news. He found her out in the garage. She was so focused on making new bullets that she didn't hear him come up behind her.

"How many have you made so far?" Dean asked, breaking her concentration.

"Only thirty-nine." she said. "What's up?"

"Tomorrow we're heading out," he tells her.

"Where are you headed this time?"

He shook his head. "Where ever we find another job. You're coming with us though."

"What?" she asks him. Sure they had hunted together before, but there was something different about this proposition. "What does your brother think about this?"

"I don't give a damn what he thinks about it," Dean responds.

Jo looks into his eyes for a moment. "You really think I'm in danger, don't you? Sam's girlfriend's death has you freaked out."

He sighs, leaning against the hood of Ellen's truck. "I'm not going to risk you, Jo."

"Really? And here I thought I was just monster bait," she teased, bringing up what he had first thought of her.

With one look at him, she knew that to him this wasn't a joking matter. "You're coming with us, and that's the end of it."

Dean Winchester was scared, Jo realized. He was scared that something bad was gonna happen and he wasn't going to be there to stop it. The lines had always been blurred when it came to the two of them. It wasn't clear whether they were friends or lovers. What was clear was that Dean cared for her, and she for him.

"I'll go pack my bag," she said.

The next day, they packed up the Impala with the addition of Jo's bags. Ellen stood on the porch hugging her daughter. It was always hard to see her little girl go off on a hunt. Despite her best efforts, Ellen could never keep Jo away from it. She had too much of her father in her for her own good.

"Promise me you'll at least try to call," Ellen said.

Jo sighed. "I'll try. That's the best I can do."

"Listen to what Dean has to say."

Her daughter groaned at this. "Dean's an idiot."

"He's still a more experienced hunter than you are," Ellen reminds her daughter. "Listen to him."

"I'll listen to him if he listens to me," Jo says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jo and Dean bickered like children. Ellen had seen it more times than she could count on two hands. The two would feud over the smallest things. It was a wonder they hadn't killed each other on past hunts.

"Dean, take care of my baby girl," Ellen told him.

He nods. "You know I will."

They had been on the road for eight hours and the two kept arguing about where the next job was going to be. The research they had done before they left the Roadhouse left them with three possible jobs. Jo wanted to take the one in Georgia while Dean was all for going to California.

"Come on, Jo." Dean argued. "California has way better weather than Georgia."

"What does weather have to do with hunting?" Jo replies.

"Everything, Jo! It has everything to do with hunting!"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Sam yelled from the backseat, gaining their attention. "I can't take the constant bickering."

The two sit back in their seats, grumbling. They road for another hour with only the sound of the radio. Much to Sam's surprise, Jo was in control of the radio. There wasn't a difference between her or Dean controlling the radio though. They both played the same old school music.

Once that hour of silence had ended, another argument between the two began.

"Let's eat Mexican," Jo said.

"No, pizza." Dean replied.

"Ugh, I had pizza the night before you came. I want Mexican."

"How's this for Mexican? No senorita."

"That's Spanish, dumb ass. Mexican isn't a language." she responds.

"And why would I give a shit?"

Sam groaned, banging his head against the window.

The arguing finally ended when they rented a motel room. Sam figured they would argue about who shared a bed and who didn't. To his surprise, they both laid down together on one of the beds, turning the tv on to some cheesy comedy.

Sam woke up before the other two the next morning. He glanced over to see them snuggled up together. Jo had her head on his brother's chest. Dean had an arm wrapped protectively around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sam learned that Jo had a worse mouth than this brother. A string of cuss words would come out of her mouth whenever anything happened, whether it was a missed shot on a hunt or stubbing her toe. Some of the words that came out of her mouth made even Sam blush, and he had grown up with Dean.

They had just finished hunting a shape shifter that had gone after one of Sam's old friends from college. The mission had gone south, ending up with the shifter having a hold of Dean and taking his form. Then Dean was then put on the police radar.

"Mother f*cking shit storm!" Jo said as they entered the motel room three countries over. She threw her duffle onto the bed, kicking the bedside table. "Damn bastard bitching hellion."

She wasn't making sense. Instead she just kept cussing and kicking furniture.

Dean gave Sam a look. With a nod, Sam left the two in the hotel room together. For a minute, Dean watched as she continued to get her frustration out. Then he went, wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped struggling.

"I f*cked up," she said in a broken voice.

"No, you didn't." Dean told her.

"I did! I didn't even realize it wasn't you. How could I not know it wasn't you?" she broke away from him, collapsing on the bed.

"Sam didn't even know it was me." he sighed, sitting down next to her. "If it had taken over you or him, I wouldn't have known it wasn't either of you. That's what they do, Jo, they become someone you care about and you don't know the difference."

She sat up, looking at him. "I still should've known."

He groaned, grabbing her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Jo, listen to me, there was no way you could've known for sure."

Jo sighed, leaning into his touch. "Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?" he asked her.

There was a lot that could be said about Dean Winchester. He had lied to many women and men in his past. The women he lied to get into their pants. The men he lied to get information. There were two people on this Earth that he could never lie to. Sam and Jo.

"No," she said, knowing that he wouldn't lie to her.

Looking into her eyes, he could still see that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"What?"

"There's something wrong," he said. "I can see it."

Jo sighed. "Seeing your body...well not really your body but a damn good look alike...lying on that ground..."

Dean pulled her into his arms. "Sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me." she said. "I don't know what would've happened if it had actually been you lying on that ground."

"That's not gonna happen, Jo."

"You don't know that, Dean. Every day we are out there risking our asses and could be killed at any moment." Jo cried out. "I just can't watch you or Same die."

"And you especially don't want to live having regrets." he said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Exactly," she sat back down on the bed next to him.

Dean sighs. "I regret dragging Sammy back into all of this. If it hadn't of been for me, Jessica would still be alive."

"You don't know that," Jo said.

"I do. Sam would've been there. He could've stopped whatever it was. Instead he was on the road with me, and it's all my fault."

"I regret telling this guy that I'm into that I have feelings for," she said after a pregnant pause.

"Lucky bastard," Dean grumbled.

"Eh, he's an idiot. Kinda good looking and definitely not the type of guy you'd take home to a normal mother. Mine though, well she seems to like him for some unknown reason."

"Ellen's approval? Definitely a lucky bastard. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know if he's into me is the big thing. The second is he see's me as some dumb little kid."

Dean turned to her. "I'm sure that's not true."

"How do you know this?" she asks quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Because you aren't some little kid. You're a woman, Jo." Then his lips met hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They don't mention the kiss. A week had passed and they avoided being left alone together. Sam had begun to notice this awkward air whenever he would excuse himself to go shower. Dean or Jo would leave the hotel room until Sam had finished showering.

Whenever Sam would wake in the mornings he would find either Jo or Dean fast asleep on the couch or the ground. The pair avoided touching one another at all cost. It was as if they were hiding something from him.

This didn't break until they did a job in Upstate New York. A series of violent murders continued to happen in the area. Each victim was found in a locked house with their neck violently slashed open. No one was sure how the killer got inside and out of the house, keeping the doors locked from the inside and not triggering any alarms.

The trio led this back to an auction house where the most recent victims' items had been sent. That was when they met Sarah Blake.

Sarah and Sam had been talking while Jo and Dean searched the auction house. After Jo had pointed out the creepy painting of a family, they made their way back to Sam.

"Sarah, this is my brother Dean and his...Jo." Sam introduced them, not sure of what to introduce Jo ask. "Guys, this is Sarah Blake. Her father owns the auction house."

"Please to meet you," Dean said with his normal charming grin. Jo couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

"It's nice to meet you." Sarah returned with a smile of her own.

"You aren't on the guest list," Daniel Blake says to the trio. "I must have to ask you to leave. If you do not leave then you shall be escorted out by security."

"Don't worry, we were just leaving." Dean said.

The three head back to the Impala, not saying a word. It wasn't until they were headed down the road until any of them decided to speak.

"His? I'm supposed to be his what? What is it you were gonna say, Sam?" Jo asks, angrily. "'Cause I'm certainly not _anything_ of your brother's."

"Now that's a little harsh," Dean remarked.

"It's called for."

"I don't know," Sam says. "What do you want me to say?"

"Next time just don't say anything," she snaps at him.

The rest of the car ride back to the hotel room was done in silence. Jo stared at the window, avoiding any chance at looking at either of the brothers. Sam simply didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he had just automatically put a claim on her for his brother. Dean fiddled with the radio as they drove, not being able to find a song of his liking.

Instead of returning to the motel, Dean took the three to the library to do some research. That was where they discovered the truth of the original painting and the story behind the family. The father in the original looked straight forward instead of down at the little girl.

"We have to get a better look at that painting," Jo says turning to Sam.

Later that evening, Sam sat down to make a phone call to Sarah Blake who had given him her number before they had left the auction house. The only way to distract her while Dean and Jo went into to steal the painting was for him to take her on a date.

Sam left for the evening when Sarah came to pick him up in her Mercedes, leaving Dean and Jo alone together for the first time since the kiss.

"Jo, I-" Dean started.

She held up a hand to silence him. "Let's just go torch this son of a bitch."

Dean helped her climb over the fence that went around the auction house. His hands cupped her ass as he hoisted her up to the top of the gate. She hissed at him for touching her like that, not wanting to admit to him or herself that she liked the warmth that radiated from his hands.

Retrieving the painting was easy. Breaking into the building was a piece of cake. The alarm system for the auction house was seriously out dated. A kindergartener could've broken into this place and stolen something. It wasn't long before the pair was in and out with the painting in tow.

They drove to a deserted spot before torching the painting. Jo couldn't help but take pleasure in the sight of the creepy family burning to ash. She was all too happy when Isaiah's face is burned away. Once the painting was completely destroyed, they drove back to the motel. To their surprise, Sam still hadn't returned from his date.

"Maybe Sammy's actually getting some." Dean ponders out loud.

"God, can you get your head out of the gutter for one moment?" Jo asks as she takes off her jacket.

"What? He might actually loosen up some now that he's getting laid." he replies.

"All men are the same," she rolls her eyes. "They think getting laid is the thing that will solve anything. Sex isn't the cure of cancer, Dean."

"Well it can cure a bitchy attitude."

She turns to him. "Are you saying that I have a bitchy attitude?"

Dean had gone to far to come back now. "What I'm saying is that maybe you should loosen up a bit."

"Oh so you want me to be like one of your little road whores?" she questions. "I tried that a few weeks ago only to have you shut me down."

"Because you aren't a whore for me to use, Jo." Dean says, loudly. "I'm not gonna sleep with you when you aren't in the right mind."

Jo grows quiet. That night that they had first kissed, she tried to get it to lead into something more. He had shut her down. This led into the icy air between them. She may do many things, but Jo Harvelle doesn't take rejection well.

"So what? Because I was a little upset, you thought that I was just going to use you to make you feel better?" she asks him.

He sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "I didn't want you to wake up the next morning, regretting anything."

Jo walks over to the bed. He wouldn't look at her, not even if she got on her knees in front of him. There was only one way to get him to look at her. She pushed his arms back, straddling his waist before he knew what hit him.

"You wouldn't have just been using me, Dean. I wanted you. I still want you. I've wanted you from the moment that I met you," she admits.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"We have a problem, I can't find my wallet." Dean said rushing out of the bathroom the next morning. "I think I left it in the warehouse. It's got my ID, or well my fake ID anyways. My prints."

"How could you be such of a dumb ass?" Jo question him, wanting to know where he is going with this. She remembers him having his wallet last night. He'd pulled a twenty out to pay for the pizza they had ordered while they waited on Sam.

"Shit, let's go get it." Sam said, heading out the door.

Before Dean could follow, Jo grabbed his arm. "You have your wallet. Where are you going with this?"

A goofy grin spread across his face. "I'm gonna get Sammy laid."

Shaking her head, Jo followed the two to the Impala. She climbed into the backseat, going along just so that she could make sure that Sam didn't kill Dean.

They arrived at the auction house a few minutes later. Since it was early, hardly anyone besides employees were here. The trio rushed into the warehouse. Sam automatically started looking around for Dean's missing wallet.

"Sam?" Sarah's voice made him look up.

He looks up at her. "Oh, hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came by to say good-bye." he improvises. "We're heading out today."

"No we're not," Jo quickly adds.

Dean put his arm around her. "We're staying in town for a couple of more days."

Sarah smiled at this. "That sounds great."

"How about you two kids go out to lunch," Dean says, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He hands Sam twenty bucks. "Have fun."

Sam glares at his brother as he accepts the money from him. Before he could say anything else, his eyes latch onto something. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Sarah asks.

"Uh that painting. It looks so good." he says, trying to cover up his tracks.

"If you can call that monstrosity good, I guess so." She shudders, looking at the portrait of the family.

Dean and Jo exchanged looks. It wasn't possible. They had torched that sucker last night. This job should've been done and over with.

"I thought you guys had burned it last night while I was out with Sarah," Sam said once they were outside of the warehouse.

"We did." Jo replied. "It was nothing but ash when we last saw it. How is this possible?"

"Looks like we will be staying around for a few days more." Dean says. "Plenty of time for you to make your move, Sammy."

…..

The three had engrossed themselves for a few hours over the books and internet trying to figure out why burning the painting hadn't worked. They seemed to be getting nowhere in their research. There just wasn't a reason for it to have come back like that.

"Call Sarah." Jo said. "We need to get a better look at that painting."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

She turns the computer around, showing him the original copy of the painting. "Look at how he is looking out in the original, but down at the little girl in the one we burned."

Sam nods, dialing the number that Sarah had given him. The two danced around each other as they talked on the phone, not wanting to address the tension in the room. Finally Sam asks her about the painting. Once he does, he freezes not liking her answer one minute.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me the address right now. She could be in danger." Sam said.

Once Sam had gotten the address, the trio rushes to the impala. Dean quickly drove them to Evelyn's house, hoping that they weren't to late. To their surprise, Sarah was waiting for them there. They went to the door, trying to find an opening.

"So is this what you guys do? Break into people's houses?" she asks as Dean picks the lock.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Jo tried to explain.

"Got it," Dean says, opening the door.

The four of them rush towards the living room. Sarah sighs in relief when she see's Evelyn sitting in the chair with a book in her lap.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Evelyn." As she steps closer she notices the paleness in the old woman. "Evelyn?"

"Sarah, don't!" Sam says, but it's too late. Sarah had barely touched Evelyn's shoulder when her head falls back.

Sarah's screams echoed into the night. Isaiah Merchant's head snaps towards them, looking at them instead of his daughter. That only made Sarah scream even more.

"We have to get out of here," Jo told the brothers.

"Go, I'll talk to the police when they get here." Sarah said.

"I promise we'll explain everything later," Sam says as he follows his brother and Jo out the door.


End file.
